


Awaken Your Soul

by TheaDovah



Series: Now and Forever [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Plays With the Timeline, Awkward Flirting, Bishop thinks its Cute, Bishop/Dragonborn Centric, Biting & Spanking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragonborn is a Clutz, Dragonborn is a soft squishy Noble, F/M, Loss of Virginity, OR IS IT??, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Posessive!Bishop, Romance, Sexual Inexperience vs. Bishop, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Main Quest, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, but really when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaDovah/pseuds/TheaDovah
Summary: {A/N} I am rewriting this, it’s going to be taken down soon so hope anyone who reads it will like what I’ve done with it! :3A letter read nearly too late springs a young Arch-Mage into action, causing her to leave the comfort of her beloved college to go off and try to save her friend from an Imperial execution. That's all she wanted, not the weight of Nirn thrust onto her shoulders.But she won't have to do it all alone.





	Awaken Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Drem Yol Lok! Greetings!
> 
> Behold another addition to the world of Skyrim as I imagine it, this is part of a series that goes with New Thirst. But you don't have to read one or the other first, they're separate stories for the separate experiences of my favorite characters. 
> 
> This one is for my adorable Dragonborn, Emery Motierre and her ruggedly handsome ranger! Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for how slow it will update! '>w<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {AUTHOR NOTE} I’m rewriting this whole thing! Didn’t like the way I started it, it didn’t have an easy flow and I couldn’t get as into it as I did New Thirst. Sooo soon I’m taking it down, hope everyone will like how I’ve changed it. 
> 
> Until then, toodles!

“Let the barrier do its job, Ida. You’ll be worse for it if you don’t keep it up, I promise you that.”  The young Arch-Mage guided with a gentle voice, then began to demonstrate a proper ward for her students, holding up one small hand and flattening it as if it were pressed to an invisible wall. The clean energy she gathered in her palm spread out into a sturdy ward any novice could do, not wanting to discourage them by showing off something far more powerful.

 

The small group of students watched and did their best to emulate. Some did quite well while others still struggled; the most unsuccessful one being the Nord lass she had addressed before. Walking up to the tall woman with a kind smile on her face, the Arch-Mage placed a hand lightly on Ida’s wrist and adjusted her palm flatter until it was in the proper position. 

 

“Do not be afraid, just breathe and let the magick focus through here-“ she reached up and pressed a finger to the center of the Nords palm. “Release it, and hold for as long as you can.”

 

“Yes, Arch-Mage Motierre.” The Nords jaw set and she began to focus, doing as instructed. After a year of it, she wasn’t sure if she was yet used to the title. Sometimes she still blanked and forgot to respond, but she was doing much better than before and gave Ida a nod of acknowledgment.  Leaving her student to it, Emery decided to give them time to practice amongst themselves, informing Tolfdir to watch over them so she could retire to her quarters. The old mage happily took over, and Emery retreated toward the staircase.

 

Once inside her room, she slid back against the door and sighed heavily. Head thumping back on the wood, and there she stood for a few moments of quiet. Teaching was quite exhausting, and she was never one for ample socializing as she much preferred a book in her hand to improve her own studies. But she had adapted to it in her long stay at the College, two years have passed since she had arrived eager to learn.  Somehow she ended up solving the Colleges problems, developing her magick beautifully along the way. Then one day, after it all, she was given the mantle of Arch-Mage and control over all of what the College had to offer. At first, she was dumbfounded but she soon came to accept her role and now had an easy rhythm to her days that had her feeling content. 

 

Maybe a touch cooped up, and sometimes more than a little lonely. But she had received a letter from home nearly a month ago, written and signed by the elegant hand of her dearest little sister; Mirilla. 

 

Well, Mirilla wasn’t much younger than Emery, only a few minutes as she understood it. 

 

In the letter her sister confided in her that she was also feeling complacent, yearning for something new and Emery couldn’t help but smile. Even from so far apart, they could still somehow feel similar in matters of the spirit.  Emery pushed herself off the door, making her way to her desk and unfolding the neat parchment to look at her sister's familiar hand once more, sighing.  Maybe one day they will be able to see each other again.

 

But for now, Emery had a new life in Skyrim and Mirilla was still trapped at court with their parents in Daggerfall. 

 

Emery had never been great at courtly intrigues and grace, much to her mothers dismay. She was quite clumsy and inelegant in her practices, all except for magick.  She clearly excelled at that particular gift, thus her current position.  To her sister though, grace came easily and Mirilla determinedly did well in the world they used to share, even though she knew her dear sister quite detested it.

 

The soft, fluffy bed to her left called to her and promised to ease her tired body, but she shook her head and sat herself in the plush chair at her desk. Work of an Arch-Mage had many forms, and the papers were starting to stack up on her desk something fierce. College applications, a few visitation requests as well as petitions to lead a study group to some ancient tomb somewhere or another. There was always someone who needed her to do something, and she didn’t think it would ever end.

 

“Perhaps I need a secretary...” she mumbled, chewing her lip and filtering through the papers to see which ones were more urgent.  Her quill hand was starting to cramp by the time an unopened letter caught her eye, buried but now visible as she made her way through the stack.  It was from Camilla Valerius, a lovely Imperial woman she had met a two years ago in Riverwood. She had been new to Skyrim and barely knew how to get to where she was going. Camilla had offered to escort her part of the way to Whiterun where she could hire a carriage, but before that Emery was welcomed into their home.

 

The two hit it off and became fast friends, which helped ease Emery's loneliness for a time.

 

_Emery,_

_Arch-Mage huh? And you, barely nineteen! I’m so proud of you my dear friend, I am certain no one could be more capable of the position._

_I hope this letter finds you well, it has been some time since we last corresponded and while I would love to write to you of more pleasant things, there is something that happened that I desperately require your assistance on....._

 

As she read on, the letter detailed a horrible misunderstanding between her brother and an Imperial squadron. He somehow got mixed up in an ambush set by the Stormcloaks and was set to be formally executed 17th Last Seed.  Apparently, this all started when some thief stole their family heirloom, and Lucan had tried to track him down which honestly didn't sound like Lucan at all. He had never been the reckless type, not at all one for heroics and the like. 

 

Lucan was no tracker, not by a long shot and ended up being turned around and stumbling right into the ambush that got him arrested.  Camilla was begging her to do something, knowing her skills as a mage were unmatched and hoping her position beckoned some kind of authority. At least enough to vouch for Lucan, and give the Imperials pause. 

 

The letter was dated 13th of Last Seed. 

 

That was two days ago.

 

Emery’s hands shook at the realization and quickly jolted up from her seat, stuffing the letter in her pocket and running across the room to grab her go-pack. She always had one ready, though she had never needed one until now. She pulled on her brown linen traveling coat over her dress, no time to get any more ready than she currently was. It would be a cold ride in her outfit even if it was thick and warm, a heating spell would be necessary she was sure, draining on her magicka but it would have to do. She was out of breath by the time she sprinted down the stairs, nearly tripping right into Tolfdir as she thrust Camilla’s letter at him. 

 

“There’s no time to explain, I have to go-“ She panted, giving him a pleading look and hoping he would understand as she quickly turned and fled out the Colleges main doors. The carriage at the edge of town would be able to get her to Helgen in time. She would just barely make it the night before the execution, and she prayed to all the gods that it would be enough. 

 

* * *

 

 

Time went agonizingly slow on the road, all Emery could do was clutch the rough wood of the rail and plead with the Eight for strength and mercy. By carriage, it would take no less than 14 hours to get from Winterhold to Helgen, and by that time it would be the evening prior to the execution. If by some miracle she wasn’t held up by bandits or some other unforeseeable inconvenience, she should have time to try and convince whoever was in charge that her friend was wrongly being put to death.  By the gods the Empire could jump to conclusions, hopefully, they could see reason just as well. 

 

The carriage driver, Eske was his name, began telling her a tale she had heard before. She didn’t mind, it was nice to have something distract her from the anxiety welling up inside her. It was the story from the Dragon War in the Merethic era, the one of when Ysgramor came to Tamriel.  She listened until she fell into a light, dreamless sleep. When she woke, it was to Eske calling out to her.

 

“Arch-Mage, we have arrived...hey, lass-“ 

 

Emery jerked up and looked around wide-eyed at the gates in the distance before them, it was Helgen. She cast a look to her driver, giving him a grateful smile. 

 

“Thank you, must have fallen asleep..” 

 

“Aye, for a while now too.” He nodded, a kind look in his eyes. “I’ll just drop you off here, don’t want to get mixed up with whatever’s going on.” 

 

Emery gathered her pack and slung it over her shoulders, scooting to the edge of the car as Eske pulled his gelding to a halt. Hopping off the edge had her nearly on her face as she missed her footing, but she caught herself with an undignified squeak before the cold mud claimed her. When she looked back at the driver, he was clearly trying not to laugh at her and it made heat flare in her cheeks.

 

“Ahem...thanks again!” She called, straightening her cloak and quickly making her way down the road to the gate, throwing a quick wave over her shoulder. 

 

She could swear she did hear him chuckle then, much to her shame. She'd always had trouble when it came to not tripping over her own to feet, one day she felt like it would be her undoing. When she was close enough, one of the guards at the gate took a few steps to meet her, hand up to halt her.

 

“What’s your business here, citizen?” His accent was thick, she figured he must have been born and raised right here in Skyrim. 

 

“I am Arch-Mage Motierre of the College of Winterhold, and I received word that an associate of mine was being held here. I’ve come to speak to whoever is in charge regarding his release.” She put as much authority in her voice as she could muster, but she knew how she must appear; a young lass barely into her 19th winter, soft and small with about as much intimidation as a snow bunny. 

 

Nevertheless, the guard's brow arched and that look came across his face. The look that most whom distrust magick get when they are confronted with someone who lives and breathes it like she does. 

 

“Right...well you’ll want to be speaking with Captain Celata. I can show you to her office, but I don’t know if it would be any good to you speaking with her...might be better to wait for the General. He’ll be here at dawn.”

 

Emery’s brows furrowed, and she brushed her bangs from her eyes then tucked some of the wavy black locks behind a subtly pointed ear. She thought on what he said for a moment, admitting she knew little of the General, except that from what she had heard here and there, he didn’t seem to be a man who would just blindly kill an innocent man.

 

“I...will speak with the Captain and make my intentions known, and if she will not hear me then I suppose I will have to take it up to the General..”  The guard nodded, and bid her to follow him through the gates. They went down the path until they reached a stone keep, and he guided her inside and showed her to the office of the Captain.  “Here you are, let me go in and announce you first. Hold here a moment, mistress.”

 

Nodding, she watched as he slipped into the office. There were a few noises she could make out, a loud female voice but the exact words being said were too muffled by stone and wood for her to understand. Emery stood there in the cold, empty hallway until the guard hurriedly came back out of the room. 

 

“The Captain will see you.” He said, holding the door open for her. Emery gave him a polite smile, looking up at him and sending him a small wave and a- “Thank you, soldier.” 

 

With that, she stepped into the office and the door was shut behind her, leaving her to face the rigid back of a female Imperial dressed in full heavy armor. Emery waited until the woman faced her, eyes hard and untrusting before she greeted her. 

 

"Good evening, Captain Celata. I'm-"

 

“I know who you are, mage. What is it you want? I have a lot of paperwork to do and I don’t have time for dealing with children and their trifles.” The Captain's hard voice cut her off, tone like the hiss of a snakes warning before it strikes. 

 

Emery bristled, cheeks flushing at being spoken to in such a way. She knew she was young, but damnit she was a noble lady and the bloody Arch-Mage of the best school for magick in Tamriel. But she would be damned if this woman or any other person out there would be allowed to see her riled, so with a calming breath, she let some of her anger leave her and she fixed her eyes to the Captains and she smiled her most sweet, kind smile. 

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Captain. I don’t mean to be a bother, I simply wish to collect my friend. He has been wrongly arrested, and I could not sit by and let him be executed for a crime he did not commit.” She would be lying if she said she didn’t love the look of disgust that flashed on the Imperials features at the sticky sweet tone of her voice. 

 

“Your ‘friend’ was it? We’ve locked up none but traitors to Skyrim and the Empire, some of the rebel Stormcloaks. Are you suggesting that one is a friend to you, mage?” 

 

Emery’s icy blue eyes hardened slightly, thinking this woman could use a firebolt up the ass. 

 

“I’m suggesting that you’ve wrongfully imprisoned a loyal citizen to the Empire and that the Imperials might want to think twice before executing one of their own without substantial proof of treachery.”

 

Somehow, that got the Captains pause. Emery could practically see the wheels whirring in the woman’s head as she thought that over. 

 

“I...will allow you to speak to General Tullius about it in the morn. If he agrees, then I have no trouble releasing the prisoner.” 

 

Emery almost sagged with a mix of relief and disappointment, but she held firm.

 

“If that’s the best you can do...Thank you.” She said, “I’ll be staying at the inn tonight then, but is there any way I can see my friend before that?” 

 

Captain Celata placed her hands on the desk, leaning forward and appearing to examine the map there with great interest, now paying her little mind. 

 

“No one is to see the prisoners, you’ll see your friend in the morning once they’re brought out. Now leave me, I’ve much to do.”

 

Fists clenching at her sides, Emery gave a curt nod and turned on her heel to leave. She let the door slam loudly at her exit and quickly made her way out of the keep. 

 

“Tomorrow...” she sighed, having half a mind to turn around and just cause a prison break. She was pretty sure she could do it, her destruction and illusion magicks were powerful and her restoration skill was that of a master, she could do it...Lucan could be free by tonight.  But then he would be on the run from the Empire, and she along with him.  With a heavy sigh, she snuffed the idea and trudged toward the inn. 

 

Tomorrow, she would meet the General and hopefully be on the road to Riverwood before Camilla could even start breakfast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who read New Thirst and is a little confused, Mirilla didn’t come to Skyrim until several months after Emery became Dragonborn.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment ;] Saving Lucan and meeting Bishop!


End file.
